Wireless Sensor Networks (WSNs) are used in various application areas, including industrial process monitoring and control, environment and habitat monitoring, traffic control, building automation, healthcare applications, etc. In some such applications a powered sensor may be used in a harsh environment, and it is desirable for the sensor to be untethered after deployment for as long as possible. However, most sensors are powered by batteries, and limited battery capacity is a major limitation for deployment of untethered sensor nodes. Finite sensor node lifetime implies finite lifetime of the applications or additional cost and complexity to replace batteries.